One of the problems with hinged doors is that, as the door is swung open, a gap is formed between the hinged edge of the door and the door jamb member. When the door is closed, the gap closes as the edge of the door moves into the gap. However, because of the mechanics of the door, the door itself becomes a lever arm where closing the door with only a small force can generate a substantial force at the edge of the door which can crush or break a child's finger located in the gap between the hinged door member edge and the door jamb member. Small children are often unaware of the danger and may place their fingers in the gap between the hinged door edge and the door jamb, as the door is closed.
The prior art is replete with various types of door guards. However, some of the guards must be specially modified to fit over hinges and, therefore, are difficult to manufacture in complicated shapes, and difficult to install on the door. Still others have members that ride or wear against the door, or must be attached to an exposed outer surface of the door, causing damage to the door and door repair or replacement is necessary after removal. Since door guards are usually only necessary when children are small, one desires to have a door guard capable of being quickly and temporarily attached to the door and the door jamb, and when the children become aware of the dangers of placing their fingers between the door and the jamb, the door guard can be removed without requiring door or door jamb repair.
The door guards described herein are easily and quickly attached and removed from the door and door jamb, without door damage and prevent people, particularly little children, from having a closing door crush their fingers. The door guard is installed in one or more sections by being secured to the door jamb member and to the hinged door member edge adjacent to a hinge-protruding side of the door jamb member, only between, and optionally above and/or below, the hinges (not covering the hinges) so that the hinges are always exposed. The hinges fill the gap separating door guard sections between the hinged door edge and door jamb.